The Adventure of Wing Girl and The Lipstick Lounge
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: After suffering a bad break-up, Bella's gay sister Rose convinces her to leave the Ben and Jerry's at home for one night to be her 'Wing Girl' at the new lesbian club opening in town..'M' for femmeslash lemons -'Fun With Your Clothes On' now extended.
1. The Meeting

**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **The Adventures of Wing Girl and The Lipstick Lounge.

**Your pen name: **Fates-Love-Queen

**Characters: **Bella and Alice

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Warning: This story contains femmeslash - ie. girl on girl loving. If you aren't old enough to buy porn, then please don't read...**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

.net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

* * *

**NOTE: Rose and Bella's dresses for the club are on my profile : ) **

**

* * *

****A/N: Hey Lovelies! So, i'm excited as this is the longest thing I have written in ages!**

**As I said, this story is a femmeslash and it's the first one I've written, so please be gentle... : )**

**I have to say a huge thanks to my uber-fantastic beta kyla713 for getting this back to me in record time. I am so sorry hun for my time management fail, but thank you so much for beta-ing this anyway. Thank you so much for not disowning me...! *hugs* If you haven't read her stories yet, you honestly don't know what you're missing...**

**I also have to give credit where credit is due, as a lot of people helped me with this one...**

**My pre-readers**** rachelcullen77, jools_dk and TotallyObsess82. Thank you. Without your encouragement, this would remain unwritten...**

******To ****1lavishone and shaelove, who not only pre-read, but also gave me a lot of advice and helped with the ending and title, and to ****Marie_0912 for giving me this song that fit this piece so perfectly without even knowing.**

**********I really hope you enjoy this : )**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"_Please_ Bella? You know I would do it for you!" Rose yelled, as she blocked my view of the television with her hands on her hips.

"Rose, you're my favorite sister and I love you, but I'm not going and that's final."

"I'm your _only_ sister," she snorted, as her hands went from her hips to cross against her chest.

"Bella, its Friday night! I'm not going to let you sit here and watch re-runs with a pint of Ben and Jerry's! _Again_... It's the same thing every week!"

"Hey!" I said, pretending to be offended. "That's not true. I actually hired some movies to watch tonight; with _popcorn_."

"Wow, way to spice things up…" Rose mumbled under her breath.

She huffed and sat down next to me, taking my hands in hers, but I refused to make eye contact with her.

"Please, Bella… Just hear me out!" she said as she grabbed the remote control and switched the television off.

Rose had been bugging me every night for two weeks now, trying to get me to attend the opening of the new lesbian club that was opening in the city with her.

She knew I was straight, but was claiming that it wasn't just gay women that attended these clubs and there would be something for everyone there.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"Animal Planet will still be there in a few minutes, Bella. Please?"

She sounded so deflated that I reluctantly turned on the couch to face her.

"I'm listening," I said in a stiff voice, but squeezed her hands to let her know that I wasn't really angry at her.

"I just need to get out Bella. I hate being like this, being down and depressed all the time.; It's not me…" she sighed.

I knew how hard it was for her to open up and show her feelings, so I remained quiet to allow her to vent everything she needed to.

"I just… I thought, _she_ was the one, you know?" her voice broke and I flinched at the uncommon sound.

_She_, who was never to be named out-loud, was Tanya, Roses' ex – the first one to actually break through her iron exterior, the first woman that Rose had ever loved, and the first to ever break her heart…

It was just so rare to see Rose so… vulnerable.

Ever since we were little, she was always the strong one.

When Mom and Dad got divorced, I was only about eight, and all I really understood was that we weren't going to see Daddy everyday anymore…

I cried all night in Rose's lap as she rocked me back and forth, comforting me. And even though I was crying my heart out, Rose never shed a tear.

She simply told me stories about how much fun we were going to have in our new house and all of the new friends that I would meet.

Even though Rose was only three years older than I was, I always looked to her as a mother figure. She always put my needs first and had always been there for whatever role I needed her to play… A protector, a sounding board, a shoulder to cry on and information center.

And though it pained me to say it, she was more of a mother to me than Renee ever was…

Rose was, and would always be, the bravest woman I knew.

"I know Rosie…" I said, as I rubbed comforting circles on the backs of her hands.

"I don't know how people do it, Bells; to keep opening themselves up to let people in… I mean, I finally opened myself up to love and look what it got me. Nothing but a goddamned broken heart," she sobbed, and my heart clenched uncomfortably at the sound.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly, and for a split second not lost on me, it was the first time that I had been the comforter…

"I know it's hard, Rose, and yeah, sometimes it hurts more than any physical pain imaginable. But if you can't open yourself up for love, you risk the chance of missing out on something great, on missing out on what life is all about," I said as she sniffled quietly. "And trust me, when you find the one that was made for you and you experience that all encompassing love, all of the heartache and hardships that led to that moment don't even matter anymore, they are forgotten."

"How do you know so much when you've never experienced it for yourself?"

"Didn't you know? I'm the Dalai Lama reincarnate! Well, that and I watch a hell of a lot of Dr Phil…"

I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips as she swatted at her eyes with her fingers.

"So, will you come with me tonight, Bella? Please? I just want one night… One night to let my hair down and forget about the world…"

I was internally cursing at her, because she knew I couldn't say no to that pouty face of hers.

She only ever used it as a last resort, and every time I saw it, I was reminded of Puss in Boots from Shrek…

"Come on, Bellie Bells! I'm no good without my Wing Girl…"

"Oh, fine! Will there at least be any hot guys there?" I huffed as she squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"Of course there will be! Guys are always looking to convert lesbians, and if they can't, they just enjoy the show on the dance floor! Oh my god, what am I going to wear?!"

With that, she launched from the couch and skidded across the hallway to her room and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

It was the happiest I had seen her in weeks.

For the next hour, I witnessed my own personal runway show, as Rose paraded around the living room in outfit after outfit.

Honestly, Rose could leave the house wrapped in a paper bag and she would still have people tripping over garbage cans, and run over by staring at her…

Rose and I were complete opposites when it came to appearances and personality.

Rose was a Victoria's Secret model and the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

With her long, flowing blonde hair, big blue eyes the color of the ocean and a six-foot tall, slender frame; she had both men and women panting after her everywhere she went.

She was also a volcano. With a fiery temper that would explode at the drop of a hat, and as stubborn as a thousand mules – but it worked both ways.

Yes, people feared her, but she was the most loyal person I knew, stopping at nothing to protect and fight for those she loved.

I, on the other hand, appeared plain next to everyone; so standing next to Rose, I completely faded into the background.

I had mousy brown hair, boring brown eyes, and was only five-foot-five, with a curvy figure.

I was also the quiet type, preferring to suffer in silence rather than drawing attention to myself. I guessed that was why Rose was so overly protective of me.

But through all of our differences, we had one major thing in common – we were both hopeless when it came to love. Rose always picked the wrong women, and I could never get anyone to notice me long enough to even begin a relationship.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Rose performed a spin in front of me.

"Ta-da! What do you think, Bells?"

If she wasn't my sister, I could have died right then from feelings of complete inadequacy, but I learned at a very young age there was no point in being jealous of Rose.

It hardly encouraged 'sisterly affection', and I also knew that I would _never_ be able to compete with her. So instead, I came to realize that we were both beautiful, just in different ways.

And standing there in that dress, Rose wasn't just beautiful, she was a vision.

She wore a sinfully tight lilac dress, which hung to her every curve perfectly, as though it were made especially for her. It was completely backless, save for three thin straps running from breast to breast and it was so sheer that I could see her black underwear underneath.

Her hair was immaculate as always, straightened perfectly down her back, and her make-up was noticeable, without being too heavy.

"Rose, wow. You look stunning," I breathed, and watched her blush at the compliment.

"Really? I wanted to give off an 'I'm easy, but I'm not a complete slut' vibe…" she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, mission accomplished. Neither the females or the males will be able to take their eyes off you," I said as I stood, twirling her around in the small space.

She stopped turning and quirked an eyebrow at me, while still retaining the smile she wore.

"Now, little sister, what ever are you going to wear?"

"Uh… This?" I asked, as I gestured down my body to my tank top and sweat pants.

"I think not," she snorted, as she dragged me towards her bedroom.

An hour and a half later, I was standing in front of Rose's floor length mirror gaping at my reflection, as I truly didn't recognize myself.

We had initially argued over what I was going to wear and I had to lay down some ground rules on what I deemed acceptable.

After about ten different outfits, I had finally accepted the one I was currently wearing.

The dress was gorgeous and I honestly felt… beautiful, in it?

It was pale pink with a black trim and was made entirely of silk that caressed my body every time I moved.

It was shorter than I was accustomed to, just reaching my upper thighs, but apart from it being off the shoulder on one side, it covered my torso completely.

It was teamed with a black belt that sat on my hips with black flats to match.

Rose had wanted me to wear heels but I argued that I wasn't accustomed to them. And in a dress this short, when I tripped over air – which I certainly would – I didn't want everyone to be able to see what I had for breakfast.

Rose had wanted to show off my shoulder, so my hair was up in a twist, with loose curls framing my face. I was also wearing make-up but it was very light, as I wasn't accustomed to wearing that either…

"Bells, you look absolutely stunning," Rose breathed, as she stood behind me, appraising her hard work.

"But, your outfit isn't complete yet…"

I looked at her in the mirror and saw she was dangling a pair of panties on her index finger — if you could call them that.

"Oh, no… I'm not wearing one of _those_, Rose!"

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders so that the panties were staring me in the face.

"Bella, you have to. I want us both looking our best tonight, and you can't do that without a pair of power panties!"

"Rose, they are not panties! That, _thing_ is a piece of string!" I shrieked, removing myself from her embrace to turn and look at her.

"Bella, it's called a 'g-string'," she said, as she held it out to me.

I hesitantly took it from her, examining it between my fingers.

_There was _no_ way this thing could be comfortable…_

"Do you want to know _why_ I wear them, Bella?" she asked, and I nodded in affirmation.

"The reason they are called 'power panties' is that there is nothing in the world more powerful than a woman who feels sexy. It's like you're in on a secret, that you are wearing the world's sexiest underwear and no one else is privy to. Bella, a woman who feels sexy exudes sexual confidence, and there is nothing more erotic than seeing a woman who is comfortable in her own skin…"

I turned the offending object over in my hands as I pondered her words.

I never had been a person who felt she was _sexy_ and as I looked at the lacy undergarment, I decided to give it a try.

"What the hell, it's not like anyone is going to _see_ it," I thought to myself, as I slid my previous panties down and pulled the new ones on.

Of course, Rosalie squealed in delight as she ran to fetch our purses.

I turned in the mirror trying to see whether it would be noticeable. The string felt a little… different, but Rose was right – there was something exciting about the fact that no one else knew what was hiding under my dress…

~*~*~*~*~*~

As we stepped out of the cab, I noticed that the street was incredibly busy. There seemed to be lines in every direction, with people trying to get into the club.

"Rose, the lines are so _long_! How are we going to get in?"

She grabbed my hand and winked, as she led me through the crowd.

I looked up and saw the words _'The Lipstick Lounge' _illuminated in large red letters on the front of the building.

Rose kept pushing her way through the swarms of people until we finally reached the rope.

"Name?"

"Rosalie and Bella Swan."

I watched as the bouncer's mind ticked over, obviously trying to remember where he knew her name from.

"Holy shit, you're _the_ Rosalie Swan?" the burly bouncer asked as his eyes twinkled in excitement.

Rose nodded in confirmation and winked, and the poor man resembled a fish as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"I know this is an odd thing to ask, but the guys will never believe me… Would you mind if I took a photo with you, Miss Swan?"

I watched as a blush crept onto his cheeks, and when Rose again nodded in confirmation, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, revealing two of the cutest dimples I had ever seen.

With his brown curly hair, tanned skin and taut muscles, I couldn't help but notice that he was _very_ handsome. But as I watched him pose for the photo with Rose, it was clear that he only had eyes for my sister.

_Poor guy…_

"Do you have a pen?" Rose asked, as she took the photo in her hands.

The man nodded as he handed her a black sharpie and Rose started signing.

"What's your name?"

"Emmett. My name's Emmett McCarty. Thank you," he stuttered, as he took the now signed photo.

With one last smile, he released the rope and allowed us to pass.

"I told you that dress was stunning. People are going to be like moths to a flame with you tonight," I giggled, as Rose led me through the club.

"Bells, you probably didn't notice, but I wasn't the only one getting looks out there."

"Sure, sure," I snorted, as we made our way to the VIP section at the back of the club.

We were lucky enough to acquire a booth and as I sat, I took in the view.

It wasn't at all what I expected, and to say the club was amazing would've been an understatement.

The VIP area was quite dark, lit only by candles and the red lights overhead. There were booths, tables and lounges scattered erratically, and I noticed that everything was colored in some form of lipstick shade…

The rest of the club was better lit, with pink lights, and like the VIP section, there were lounges scattered all around the club in various shades of reds and pinks.

There were two bars, one in the main club, and a smaller one in our area.

But what caught my attention was the dance floor; it was enormous.

It looked like a large chessboard, checkered in black and white, with stripper polls and podiums in each of the four corners. Pink or red fur covered each of the podiums, and there were some very attractive women currently showing off their skills.

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything to drink?"

I turned my attention to the waitress standing before us and I couldn't help but giggle.

She was dressed in a pair of red leather hot pants, a black bikini top that barely covered her breasts, with black fishnet stockings and black patent leather heels.

Rose eyed her appreciatively as she looked at me to order. I rarely drank, so I shrugged my shoulders, indicating for her to order something for us both.

"My sister here will have a screaming orgasm and I'll have a pink pussy please," she purred, as she winked at the waitress.

The poor girl flushed and nearly tripped down the stairs as she went to order our drinks.

"You shouldn't do that to people, Rose," I scolded as she looked up at me innocently.

"What…?"

"You know what."

I sighed as she looked at me in confusion and I knew I would need to explain myself.

"I don't know exactly, it's as if you… dazzle people…"

"What do you mean I _dazzle_ people?"

I took a breath, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know, it's… Take for instance that poor bouncer out the front. He looked like a stunned mullet as he regarded you. And that waitress just now, I thought she was going to fall and break her neck! When you turn your full charm on someone, you manage to turn them into a stuttering mess, male or female…"

"Really?" she asked, clearly excited by my observation.

"Yes really," I laughed.

"So you shouldn't use it unless you're really interested in someone. It isn't fair to them."

"Alright, I'll try not to _dazzle_ unless I find someone worthy of _dazzling_."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between us as we took in our surroundings.

"Speaking of worthy…" Rose trailed off, and I followed her gaze to see whom she was admiring.

Thinking I must be mistaken, I looked back at Rose to find her still staring in the same direction.

Rose was what people called a 'lipstick lesbian', meaning that she enjoyed being feminine and looked for that in a partner as well. Not that the women she was admiring at the present weren't feminine; they just didn't seem to be Rose's usual 'type'.

But, I guess after the ordeal with Tanya, _different_ might be good right now.

"Shall we?" Rose asked, as she stood from the booth and waited for me to follow suit.

She linked my arm as we made our way to the table.

On the outside, Rose may seem like the exceedingly confident type, but I knew different. Her linking arms with me was a telltale sign that she was nervous, so I squeezed my hand around hers to show her that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hi," Rose said, as we reached the table, and the two women smiled in return.

They were both were very attractive but incredibly different.

One seemed to be quite tall, with long dark hair, dark eyes and a slender frame, while the other appeared to be quite short, with short black hair and green eyes.

I wasn't sure which one Rose was interested in until she smiled at the woman with the long hair and glasses.

_Interesting…_

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Bella," she said as she gestured between us.

I knew she hadn't introduced us as sisters straight away, in case the two women were a couple.

"I'm Angela, and this is my best _friend_, Alice," the woman in glasses said, blushing furiously and I didn't miss the emphasis on the word _'friend'_ either…

"_Angel._ That you are," Rose said as she winked at the woman.

Wow, she was pulling out the big guns tonight…

"So, are you two a… couple?" Angela asked tentatively after a moment; clearly, she was a shy person.

"No, Bella and I are sisters."

"Holy shit! Who are your parents, Aphrodite and _Zeus_? You two are fucking _stunning_!" the shorter woman said, and I found myself blushing at the compliment.

"Well, you two are quite the gorgeous pair yourselves," Rose replied, and if it were possible, Angela flushed even more.

"So, what are you lovely ladies here for tonight?" Alice asked, but was looking directly at me.

"Well, Rose wanted a night out and thought it would be good to get me out of the house," I answered.

"Oh, well, what were your plans before the decision was made to hit the town?"

"I was watching Animal Planet and was going to watch some movies," I blurted without thinking and immediately felt the embarrassment in my cheeks.

_What?! W__ow, way to make yourself look lame, Bella!_

Alice leaned over the table and placed her lips next to my ear.

"I love the Animal Planet, personally, because animals have it perfect. They can fuck as much as they like and never get tired," she whispered seductively, as she moved back to her original position.

Something about her tone caused goose bumps to break out over my flesh as my cheeks became impossibly hotter.

_How was I supposed to respond to __that__?!_

Rose, noticing my discomfort, fortunately took the reins.

"Yes, but humans and dolphins are the only animals that fuck for pleasure, not just to procreate," Rose replied, winking at Angela.

The conversation was interrupted by the waitress returning with our drinks.

"Mm, screaming orgasm, great choice," Alice winked at me, and I flushed again.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" she asked, as I took a sip of my drink, and I had to admit that it was delicious.

"I'm still in college and I'm currently writing a novel."

"A writer, nice. Ever written any _erotic_ fiction…?" she asked as she ran, what I assumed was her heel, up my calf.

I choked on my drink and looked up to find her smirking at me.

"Ah, um… N-no…" I stuttered, clearly flustered.

I looked to Rose for help, but she was currently huddled very close to Angela, deep in conversation.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Alice asked innocently, as she again ran her foot along my leg, only this time slightly higher.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean… I-I'm not… gay. I'm just here to help… to be Rose's Wing Girl," I squeaked, as I squirmed in my seat.

"Mm, I like a challenge," she smiled wickedly, running her heel from my ankle to knee and back again.

Just as I was about to turn and ask Rose for help, I saw her stand from the corner of my eye.

"Angela and I are going to dance. Do you ladies care to join us?"

"No, we're fine right here," Alice spoke, before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

I pleaded to Rose with my eyes, not to leave me, but she didn't see as she took Angela's hand and led her down the stairs to the dance floor.

"So…" I offered after a minute's silence, trying desperately to take my mind from the path her foot was traveling.

"So…" Alice replied.

Her foot stopped its movement and I released the breath I had been holding in thankfulness. That was until it started up again, this time daring higher to my thigh.

I let out a squeak in surprise and Alice smiled in return.

"You really are a vision, you know. I have never laid my eyes on a creature as beautiful as you."

"Did you not just meet my sister?" I snorted.

"Don't get me wrong, Rose is incredibly sexy. But you have this… innocent _sensuality_ about you. Rose has sexuality oozing from her pores, but yours is reserved, a quiet sexuality, as though you're unaware that your exuding it, and I like that."

I was at a loss at her words; no one had ever spoken to me like that, and funnily enough hearing her words made me _feel_ sexy…

I took a moment to observe her in more detail.

I was comfortable enough in my own sexuality that I could admit that she was stunning. Her shiny black hair was spiking in all directions and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them. She was dressed in a black miniskirt with a white corset top. She had a unique sense of style and it worked for her.

I realized I was openly ogling her when I saw the smirk on her lips.

"Please, don't stop. You could look at me that way for the rest of eternity and I would never tire of it."

I looked down at my hands, wringing them nervously.

I didn't know what it was about her, but when she spoke to me like that, it did odd things to my body.

"Have you ever been with a woman, Bella?"

My head snapped up as I gaped at her. I didn't trust my voice, so instead I shook my head. She smirked once more and leaned forward in her seat.

"Well, how can you ever know for sure if you've never tried it?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared at me intently.

Her gaze was intense as her eyes bore into mine and I swore it was as though she was looking through to my very soul.

Something about the way she looked at me made my heart start to race as my breaths became quicker. As though she could hear it, she smiled at me.

It wasn't the constant smirk I had seen from her, it was a full smile that stirred butterflies in my stomach.

She maintained eye contact as she stood and walked around the table to take my hand in hers. She pulled me towards her, and as though I were under hypnosis, I followed her to a booth in the back corner.

I shuffled my way into the seat and this time, she sat down next to me.

Her smile softened as she tentatively raised her hand and gently cupped my cheek.

"So beautiful," she murmured.

I felt as though I had no control over my body, as my breathing picked up again.

After a moment, she leaned in and placed her nose to my collarbone.

"You smell divine,' she stated, and I gasped as I felt her lips graze the naked flesh of my shoulder.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell," she whispered.

My breaths were now coming in gasps, as I watched her begin leaning toward me.

I knew I should stop her, but it was as though I was frozen solid, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

_What was this woman, a hypnotist?!_

My breathing became what could only be described as erratic, as her lips were an inch away from mine.

"Relax, beautiful. I won't hurt you…" she shushed, and I found her voice comforting.

I sucked in a deep breath as her lips touched mine, and to say I was shocked would've been an understatement. It felt amazing.

I had never believed people when they told me that kissing another woman was entirely different, but now I believed them.

Her lips were so much softer than a male's, and so gentle…

I actually felt myself sigh as our lips began to move and I felt her smile against my lips briefly.

To my surprise, the kiss escalated quickly and I found my hands moving of their own accord into her hair.

We were surprisingly in sync as we kissed with fervor, and I audibly moaned as I felt her tongue experimentally reach out and flick my top lip.

I had no idea what had gotten into me, but as I opened my mouth to her and her tongue touched mine, I realized that I didn't care…

For the first time in my life, I was just going to allow myself to go with what I felt, and let the chips fall where they may…

I felt as though our tongues were performing an orchestrated dance, as they moved together in complete synchronicity.

There was no awkwardness of a first kiss, no knocking of teeth, just the passion of two people caught up in the moment.

Again, my hands moved of their own accord. I knew where they wanted to go, and I surprised myself for actually wanting them to reach their destination, but as I got closer, I hesitated.

The kiss faltered for a moment and Alice opened her eyes. As if sensing my dilemma, she took my hands and gently moved them to where I wanted them, and when they reached their destination, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

My hand was on the swell of Alice's breast, and it felt like nothing else in the world.

The skin of her breast was so soft and supple, that I felt compelled to explore it.

Feeling brazen, I gently pushed on the corset that was barely containing said breast and watched as it popped out of its constraints and into my hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I realized that it fit perfectly in my hand, as if it were made for me....

But now that I had it in my hands, I had no idea what to do with it.

_I'm in so far over my head here…_

We had stopped kissing and Alice appeared as fascinated as I was watching my hand on her skin.

I decided to squeeze gently and was rewarded with a small moan from Alice.

_I must be doing something right…_

Encouraged by her moan, I felt her hard nipple against the palm of my hand. Biting my lip, I positioned my hand and rolled it between my fingers before pinching it slightly.

I wasn't prepared for Alice's reaction, and gasped as she reached up to grab the hair at the nape of my neck pulling me towards her and plunging her tongue in my mouth.

We both moaned at the contact and as the kiss again heated, I grew more adventurous with my hand movements. I alternated between palming her breast and pinching the nipple.

I felt Alice's hand trail down my neck and across my collarbone, my skin erupting in tingles under her touch. But nothing prepared me for when her hand palmed my breast.

She was so gentle, caressing me softly as though I was the most precious thing in the world. It was the single most erotic feeling I had ever experienced, and as she flicked my hardened nipple with her fingers, my underwear became soaked with my arousal.

Normally, I would be disgusted with myself, being this turned on, by a _woman_ no less and groping in a public place, but as her tongue slid along mine and her fingers expertly fondled my breasts, I found myself honestly not giving a shit…

Our breathing started coming in pants, and our kissing became louder as things heated up.

"Oh god… I want you," Alice pleaded in my ear, and the tone of her words soaked me even more.

I quickly glanced around to see whether we had attracted any attention, but it seemed as though two women getting to second base wasn't that rare in this place…

"I want you too," I stated before even thinking the words through and only realized after speaking them aloud, how true that statement was.

In that instant, I wanted Alice more than I had wanted anyone in my entire life.

So, to say I was horrified when she abruptly pulled away from me wouldn't begin to cover the hurt I felt.

_Had I done something wrong?_

It obviously showed on my face as she quickly grasped my cheeks and shook her head.

"No baby, everything's alright," she shushed, as she ran her fingers along my cheekbone.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes," I answered, without any hesitation.

I knew that I had only known Alice for a few hours, but something about her calmed me and I found myself trusting her inexplicably.

She gave me a devilish grin as she began to back away from me and my eyes widened in horror as I realized _where_ she was retreating to…

Alice had currently slipped underneath the table of our booth.

I squirmed in my seat starting to panic until I felt her hands on my upper thighs.

"Shh, you need to be quiet," she said as I felt her push my dress up.

Looking around, I was thankful to whatever gods were looking down on us, that the VIP section of the club was so dark.

There was no one around us and I quickly looked to the dance floor to see if I could spot Rose. I smiled as I watched her slow dance with Angela, hugging her tightly to her.

I also noticed that Rose wasn't even paying attention to the pole dancers. Obviously, she must like Angela, and quite a bit…

I involuntarily shivered and was brought back by Alice ghosting her fingers up and down my thighs.

It had been a very long time since anyone had showed me any attention and I sucked in a breath and tensed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and insecure…

"Relax, baby," Alice whispered, and I tried my best to comply. But when I felt her place a kiss on my clit over my panties, I let out a moan.

I had never felt anything so pleasurable in my entire life.

Alice smirked up at me and maintained eye contact, as this time she placed an open mouth kiss on me.

I felt my eyes close and I let out a shaky breath before I heard her voice.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want you to watch me, so you can see how amazing a woman can make you feel," she commanded, and hearing the authority in her voice, if it were possible, I felt myself soak through my panties even more.

_Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this; in public!_

I watched as she swept her tongue out and licked my slit with her flattened tongue, before licking her lips.

And I swear to god, I almost came right then and there…

Alice started to speed up her movements, alternating between kissing and licking, and as my g-string was so sheer, I felt it as though there was no barrier.

I would have to thank Rose later.

"God, you're so wet for me…"

My whole body went limp and I whimpered as she sucked on my clit and I unintentionally bucked my hips.

"Do you like that, Bella? Does it feel good when I suck on your clit, baby?" she asked between kisses and let out another whimper.

Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, Alice tugged the top of my panties tightly and I had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming out, as the string disappeared deep within my folds, creating deliciously maddening friction when she tugged.

She continued to pull on my panties as she sucked and licked my clit and I knew I was close, and I felt my eyes roll back in my head.

"Bella, where's Alice?"

Oh _fuck_ no!

Praying that I was imagining it, I opened my eyes to find Rose and Angela standing next to the table holding hands.

I didn't trust myself to talk so I stayed quiet.

_Oh my god, what the fuck am I doing?!_

"Bella? Is Alice still with you?"

I cried out in pleasure as Alice bit down on my clit and I felt her smile in satisfaction against my folds.

Alice sped up her delicious torture and had me visibly panting in need.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm… Oh, _god_ am I fine…" I panted.

"Bells, you're acting weird…"

"No, I'm goooood. I've… _never _been… better…"

Rose quirked an eyebrow and I had to clench my fists to stop from screaming out as Alice sucked on my clit… hard.

"Oh _God..._" I moaned and squirmed in my seat as I again bucked my hips towards her; I was so close, and Alice knew it.

"What, what's wrong?" Rose asked panicked.

"I…uh… I love this… song… _Fuck! _This song is... _amazing…_"

"Bella, you _hate_ Bananarama… What has gotten into you?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Just the… alcohol, Rose. I… Oh, its _sooo… good… here…_Oh _fuck_!" I screamed as Alice tugged at the string between my folds and allowed it to rub over my clit.

God, I was so painfully close; I could feel the thin layer of sweat on my forehead, as I bunched the fabric of my dress in my hands.

"Okay… Well, we're going back to dance. Do you want to come with?"

"No! I mean, _mm… _I'm good here. I, oh _god_, I _love_ it, _right there_…" I squealed as I clenched my eyes closed, trying to shut out everything else apart from Alice and the _amazing_ things she was doing to my body. It was as if she knew exactly what my body wanted and was giving it to me willingly.

My whole body felt as though it was on fire, as I felt that familiar coil start to knot itself tighter and tighter in my stomach; I needed it to break.

I was so fucking close and it was killing me…

"Ok, well, we'll be back soon. If you see Alice, tell her we were looking for her," Rose said, as she turned and started to walk down the stairs back to the dance floor.

I wasn't trying to be rude, and I was ecstatic that Rose had found someone _nice_ for a change, but right now, at that very moment, I couldn't focus…

I knew it was selfish of me, but when you had a goddess between your legs, worshipping your body as though it were a temple; it was hard to think coherently about _anything…_

As soon as they were out of earshot, I let out a deep groan.

"Oh god, Alice. I'm so close!" I pleaded, as I chanced a glance down at her.

Seeing Alice between my thighs, all flushed and covered in my juices was my undoing, and I came violently as she bit down on my sensitive clit.

I bit my fist hard enough to draw blood to stop the patrons in the club thinking someone was being murdered with my earth-shattering scream.

I received a few curious glares from the table closest to us, but I just smiled and they eventually turned back around.

I couldn't breathe and was panting so hard that I honestly thought I would pass out; that, and the fact that I had just experienced the best fucking orgasm of my life…

I watched as Alice licked her lips; watched her lick _my_ juices from her lips and chin and I couldn't suppress another moan.

I couldn't explain _why_, but it was just such a turn on.

Alice made her way out from under the table and I glanced at her sheepishly as I righted my dress; I had no idea what to say…

As she sat next to me, I knew words would never be enough to express my feelings, so instead, I decided to show her.

I gently cupped her face in my hand, caressing the soft skin under my fingertips. I saw Alice close her eyes and I knew that she felt it. Felt the emotions pour out of me into her.

I moved my other hand to her collarbone and ghosted my fingers along the supple skin, before trailing my hand down to where her breast was still loose.

As gently as I could, I covered her up with her corset and smiled warmly at her.

The look in her eyes was so intense that I felt the tears welling in my eyes – how was it possible to feel such a deep connection with someone you had only met mere hours before?

Apprehensively, I leaned forward and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips. As we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers and just sat breathing in her scent…

Completely content, I allowed my eyes to briefly close.

What did this mean?

Did it mean I was a lesbian?

Did it mean I was bi-sexual?

I opened my eyes to find Alice meeting my gaze and as she smiled at me, I realized that it didn't matter…

In that moment, I realized that I didn't need a label; I wasn't a fucking can…

I looked to the dance floor to find Rose and Angela kissing and it filled my heart with joy.

As Alice and I sat watching them dance, a song blasted through the speakers and we both burst out laughing…

As Kid Rock's 'So Hott' started playing we both jumped up and walked hand in hand meet Rose and Angela on the dance floor.

If I would have been told me when I woke up that morning that by the end of the night, I would have made out and received the best mind-blowing orgasm of my life in a public nightclub with a _woman_, and that Rose would find happiness in a very attractive – but very brunette – librarian; I would have laughed and have had you committed…

Now, I realized that life was completely unpredictable.

I had taken my own advice, as had Rose, and in return for opening ourselves up, we had found something amazing in the last place we would have looked.

I didn't know what tomorrow held, or if this connection between Alice and I would last… All I had wanted was to take life one day at a time and enjoy the endless possibilities that came knocking.

All you had to do to enjoy them, was open the door…

**Kid Rock – So Hott…**

_"You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex,_

_I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed..._

_Because you know you're_

_So hot I wanna get you alone,_

_So hot I wanna get you stoned,_

_So hot I don't wanna be your friend,_

_I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again…"_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Likey? No likey? Hot? Not hot? ; p**

**What did you think of Bella and Rose? Did you like Alice in this story?**

**I would LOVE to hear what you thought! : )**

**I have some ideas up my sleeve, and may be continuing this story after the contest is over...**

**Voting for this contest starts on April 21st, so if you enjoyed this, please come back and vote for your favs.**

**Reviews are love, and I need me some good lovin' after staying up all night to get this finished! lol. **

**So please leave push that little green button and make my day? *bats eyelashes***

**As always, thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	2. The Phone Call

******Warning: This story contains femmeslash - ie. girl on girl loving. So, if you aren't into that kind of thing and if you aren't old enough to legally buy porn, then please don't read... : )**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**********

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey Lovelies! **

***sigh* Yes, I know it's been a while and that my saying sorry won't cut it, but I am honestly sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you. I really wish I was the kind of writer who could just sit at the computer and let the words fly week after week, but unfortunately i'm not. I have to have inspiration and to be honest, RL hasn't been that inspiring lately.**

**BUT, I _promise_ the next updates will not take as long.**

**A huge thank you, as always, to my fantastic beta kyla713, for making my words pretty and making me sound better than I am. If you haven't read her stories, where have you been? *shoo!***

**And also thanks to my awesome pre-reader Shae, ILY! : )**

**Aaaaand, on with Chapter Two!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"So, Alice, huh?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow at me as she placed her purse on the hall table.

"Is it just me, or does she not seem like your usual type? I mean, given that she has breasts and a vagina…"

I finished locking the front door to the apartment behind us before turning to glare at her.

"So, Angela, huh? She doesn't seem like your usual type, given that she has more brains than bleach…"

Rose huffed a laugh and walked over to flop down onto the couch.

"Touché, bitch."

"Ouch! I'm offended," I replied, throwing a pillow in her direction as I sat down next to her, propping my feet up on the coffee table with a sigh.

Apart from my aching feet, I was eerily content. Of course, that _may_ have had something to do with the mind-blowing orgasm I had received only an hour before, after a year of nothing but my toys to keep me company…

"You seem… happy?" Rose asked, obviously taking in the smile on my face at the memory.

"I am. I had a fun night."

"Does that have anything to do with a certain raven haired beauty from the club?"

"Maybe," I replied trying to be sly, but I was positive the redness of my cheeks gave me away.

"Well, do I get a 'Thanks for dragging me kicking and screaming tonight, and for knowing what's best for me, Rose?'"

She was right, of course; but I'd be damned if I was giving in that easily. After putting up a fight and reluctantly agreeing to go out with Rose that night, after not going out in months, I couldn't help but be glad that I had.

Not only had I had an amazingly fun night, but I'd met someone… well, amazing.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick…"_

What the fuck?

I glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the music, when I noticed the purse at my feet was vibrating. Curious, I leaned over to peek inside to find my phone glowing with the name 'Alice'.

"Well, well, well… Speak of the devil?"

"_I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it…"_

I turned to glare at Rose, to find her eyes wide with innocence, but it wasn't enough to cover the mischievousness in them.

"What?" she asked with a smirk, as she looked from me to my phone and back again.

"When the fuck did you change my ring tone? "

"At the same time I saved Alice's number. You're welcome. Now, are you going to answer that?" she asked, again quirking an eyebrow at me.

I thought about arguing that I had already given Alice my phone number earlier in the night, but thought better of it.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I answered the phone, trying - and failing - to keep the excitement from my voice.

"_Bella!_ I missed you…"

I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberant tone, as I felt color again flood to my cheeks.

I heard movement to my right and glanced at Rosalie, who gave me a knowing smirk, before winking and retreating to her bedroom.

"It's only been an hour, Alice."

"Are you telling me that you didn't miss me too?" Alice asked, and I could practically hear the pout in her voice.

"No, Alice. Of course, I missed you." I was surprised as the words left my mouth of their own accord, but even more surprised to find that I'd actually meant them.

I heard Alice's squeal in response and felt a huge smile take up residence on my face as I lay down on the couch to get more comfortable.

"Sorry to call so soon and everything, but I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. Uh, you and Rose, I mean…" Alice said after a few moments of comfortable silence. Her demeanor had gone from sassy to shy, as though she were unsure of how I would take her concern and I felt my eyes tear up in response.

It had been so long since anyone, bar Rose and our father, had expressed anything towards me, let alone concern, and I found that I liked being cared about – very much.

I cleared my throat as quietly as I could, but apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Alice, sorry. And yes, we arrived home safe and sound thanks. How about you and Angela?"

"I literally called you as soon as we locked the door. That's not weird, is it?"

"No, it's incredibly sweet," I answered with a smile.

"Look, Alice… I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you tonight," I said after a minute's silence.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad that you said that, as I did also! Mmm, I can still taste you on my lips by the way…" Alice replied, and if it were possible, I felt myself flush even deeper at her provocative words.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say but came up completely blank. After all, how is one supposed to reply to _that_?

"Cat got your tongue, Bella?" Alice laughed, effectively saving me from making an ass of myself.

"Okay, confession time. I must admit that I kind of had an ulterior motive for calling – apart from checking on your safety. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

"Like as in, a date…?" I asked her, after a few moments of silence, making sure that I didn't have my wires crossed.

"Yes, like a date. That is, if you don't have any plans…"

"You, want to go on a date, with _me_?" I asked again stupidly.

I knew that I must have sounded completely incompetent, but I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been asked out on a date… not to mention that I was reeling about the fact that this gorgeous woman actually wanted to see me again.

"Yes, Bella. I do," Alice laughed.

"Um, well, tomorrow's Sunday and Rose and I usually have breakfast…"

"No, we don't!"

I was cut off by Rose's shouting, as her bedroom door flung open and she came skidding across the floor into the lounge room, wearing nothing but a long tee and a pair of socks.

"We don't? But, we have breakfast every Sunday…"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Angela and she kind of invited me to breakfast tomorrow. Is that okay?" Rose asked, her eyes pleading with me to say yes.

"Look, Bella, if you don't want to go out with me, you don't have to… I mean, I know that the _code_ says that you're technically supposed to wait twenty-four hours to call or see the other person again, and that it's probably too soon to go on a date. And I don't want to pressure you or anything. It's just that, after tonight I just really wanted…"

Alice was talking so fast that I didn't catch everything that she was saying. I was so used to seeing the sexy, confident Alice, and I was glad to see that she seemed almost as nervous as me.

"I would love to see you tomorrow," I said, cutting into her rambling. Again, surprising myself at how much I actually wanted to see Alice again.

"Really? Okay, well how about we have breakfast together instead? Do you want to meet at _Freshly Squeezed_ tomorrow, say, ten am?"

I didn't bother asking how she knew about my favorite café only a few blocks away from our apartment, as I knew Rose would have already supplied her with the information.

"Breakfast sounds great. I'll see you there at ten."

"I'm looking forward to it. Well, it's late, so I'll let you go. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella," Alice said, as she kissed the phone and I laughed.

"Me too, Alice. See you tomorrow, goodnight."

I waited for her to hang up before placing my phone back on the coffee table with a happy sigh. I knew I must have had the goofiest grin on my face, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"So, I'll ask again. Alice, huh…?" Rose asked, resuming her original spot before my phone call.

"Yes, Rose. Alice…" I sighed, knowing there was no getting out of the conversation now.

"Aww, Bells! I'm so happy for you! Happy is a good look on you, for a change."

I laughed in response as Rose smiled widely, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome aboard the pussy train, Bella! And trust me, once you're on, you'll never want off!"

I immediately stiffened at her words as my fears from the night before came flooding back. Last night, I had been alright as long as Alice had been with me, but as she wasn't there to reassure me at that moment, I found myself internally freaking the fuck out.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, her voice clouded with concern, but I couldn't respond.

I shoved her arm from my shoulders, stood and began pacing the living room, trying to wrestle with my thoughts.

"Is that what I am now, Rose? Am I a lesbian?" I asked seriously, stopping my paces for a moment to look her in the eye.

"What? No, Bella. I was just fucking around!"

"Then, what am I?" I asked as I resumed my pacing. "I know we only met last night, but I have actual _feelings_ for Alice, Rose. And Alice is a _woman_! Before last night, I saw myself as completely straight! I mean, sure I can admit when women are attractive and I have a few female celebrity crushes, but I have never actually been _attracted_ to a woman before. And then Alice enters my life and makes me re-think everything I have ever known!"

"Bells, hunny, it's alright," Rose soothed, as she stood and tried to comfort me.

"No, Rose, it's not alright! I mean, I'm _straight_! I haven't had many partners, but the ones I've had have all been male. I mean, I legitimately lost my fucking virginity to Mike in college! So, why the fuck do I have these non-platonic feelings for _Alice_? Is this wrong?"

"Bella, stop that right now. Firstly, it is not wrong and I won't have you thinking that it is. Don't you dare. You can't help who you have feelings for, and the world would be a much better place if we all accepted that," Rose stated angrily, grabbing my shoulders to make me stand still. "And secondly, why do you feel the need to give yourself a title?"

"Because what am I supposed to say if someone asks me to _define_ us, Rose? 'Oh, no I'm not gay, and we aren't a couple. I'm completely straight but just have feelings for _this_ woman'? I can't say that, it's ridiculous," I sighed, clearly exacerbated.

"Okay, you are getting way ahead of yourself here. Tomorrow is only your first official date. But if things go well tomorrow, why the fuck not? Who says you can't be a couple? Not everything requires a title," Rose replied, as she took my hand and led me back to the couch with her. "Look, I title myself as a lesbian because that's simply who I am, and I've known that since I was fifteen years old. Ever since I saw Kate Denali's breasts in the gym locker rooms in high school."

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory, as _that_ was a day I would never forget.

Rose had run home straight after school and tried to explain to our mother the strange way her body had responded to the sight of Kate's breasts, and to say Renee was completely mortified would have been the understatement of the century. Our mother couldn't have her prized model daughter chasing after the girls, when she could marry a man who was rich and famous. Therefore, for the next few months, she proceeded to try to change Rose's mind by showing her pictures of 'sexy', naked men in an attempt to persuade her. Although, why she thought showing a teenager pictures of naked penises would turn her straight was beyond me. She finally gave up when she came across a copy of _Playboy_ magazine stowed away under Rose's mattress while 'cleaning'.

Years later, she still constantly brought up guys that Rose went to school with, bragging about how handsome they had become and how well they were doing for themselves. We tried to explain to her that Rose was content with the way she was, but she wouldn't have it, so we had just learned to ignore her.

"I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality that I can state when a guy is good looking, but they have just never _done_ it for me. And believe me, I tried. But that's me, not you, Belly Bean," Rose continued, smiling as she used her pet name for me from when we were younger. "Why can't you just like what you like? But, if you need a title, how about we call you 'a-sexual', shall we? Meaning you fall in love with a person and not a gender?"

"A-sexual," I repeated, trying the words on for size.

"I like it, I think its fitting. Thanks Rosie," I replied, as I rested my head on her shoulder, smiling at her ability to calm me down.

We sat in comfortable silence as Rose played with my hair and I found myself becoming sleepy.

"Rose?" I asked, breaking the silence, to which she hummed in response.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Belly Bean," she replied as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "And because I love you, I have to tell you that you kind of stink…"

I laughed as I swatted her hands away and dramatically sniffed under my arm.

"Huh, I do too. I guess a shower couldn't hurt," I stated as I stood and stretched, noting for the first time that I was still in the outfit I had worn to the club earlier.

"True. Well, it's late so I'm going to get to bed, as we _both_ have _dates_ in a few hours."

I felt my face fall and I instantly felt guilty, as not once that night, had I asked Rose about Angela. Instead, I had been selfish and put her through all of my shit.

"It's fine. I'll tell you all about her tomorrow, trust me," Rose winked, as she stood and made a start for her bedroom.

"And Bella, just take a tiny piece of advice. You need to start living less up here," she said, tapping my forehead, "and living more in here," she finished, placing her hand over my heart. "You do that, and I guarantee that life will not only be easier, but a hell of a lot more fun and worthwhile also."

"When did you get so wise? You're supposed to be the crude one while I'm the philosophical one," I laughed as I placed my hand over hers.

"Hmm, that's very true. Well, in that case, remember that no one will ever fuck you or make your body sing like a woman can. A woman knows just where to touch because even though they may come in different packaging, all women have the same hardware and we know how to use it. And let me tell you, that hardware is fuckhot."

I let out a full bellied laugh as Rose smirked at me, said goodnight and retreated into her room. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had very recently experienced _exactly_ how heavenly a woman's touch could feel…

By the time I had a quick shower, changed into my pajamas and dragged myself into bed, I was completely and utterly exhausted.

As I closed my eyes, images of Alice smiling danced behind my eye lids and I found that I was so nervous for our date that my stomach was full of butterflies.

It had honestly been so long since I had been on a date that I couldn't remember when my last one was.

Were things different now?

What if I made a total ass out of myself?

Oh my god, I had only been on dates with men, where the correct etiquette was to let the man pay. What happened when both people are female?

Was it split fifty-fifty?

Was I supposed to let her pay as she had asked me out…?

Before I started to hyperventilate, I took a deep breath and remembered Rose's words from earlier. Fretting and worrying was going to get me nowhere.

Ultimately, it didn't matter who paid. All that mattered was that I was going on a date with Alice.

I would see Alice again tomorrow.

I felt my excitement make its return as the blackness consumed me, and I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face - finding myself for the first time in a long time, actually looking forward to the day ahead.

_So hold this feeling like a newborn, _  
_All the freedom surging through your veins, _  
_You have opened up a new door, _  
_So bring on the wind, fire and rain._

_But the search ends here, _  
_Where the night is totally clear, _  
_And your heart is fierce, _  
_So now you finally know, that you control where you go, _  
_You can steer._

**Steer by Missy Higgins.**

**

* * *

**

**Hmm, thank god for Rose! : )**

**I was really nervous about posting this, and I really hope you liked it.**

**I know this was a bit of a filler, but Bella had had such a full on night at he club, new experiences and feelings, that I felt she just needed time to work things through and digest.**

**Next chapter we will see Alice make a reappearance!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts and comments. **

**Reviews are better than being a fly on the wall when Rose told Renee about seeing Kate's breasts *wink***

**As always, thanks for reading! Much love Xoxo**


End file.
